1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cable lock, and more particularly to a combination lock with an adjustable cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cable locks generally have a fixed-length cable. Referring to FIG. 17, a conventional combination cable lock is composed of a body (10) and a cable (1). The body (10) is constructed of a first housing and a second housing. A latch hole (11) is defined at a first side of the body (10) and a fixing hole (12) is defined at a second side opposite to the first hole (11). The cable (1) has a latch head (13) inserted in the latch hole (11), and a fixed head (14) secured in the fixing hole (12). A ring notch (18) is defined on the latch head (13). A shaft (15) with dial rings (not numbered) is received in the body (10) and between the latch hole (11) and the fixing hole (12). A button (16) is also received in the body (10) and provided at an upper end of the shaft (15). A ball (17) is provided at a side of the button (16) and pushed by the button (16) to be received in a ring notch (18) for blocking the latch head (13). When the dial rings are turned with a series of correct numbers, the button can be pressed to retract the ball (17) and the latch head (13) can be released from the latch hole (11). However, the length of the cable (1) is fixed and can not be adjusted.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved cable lock to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a cable lock that has an adjustable cable. Other structures of the lock are similar to the conventional combination lock. The present invention can be used for securing articles such as an LED monitor or luggage, and is unlocked by means of turning a dial with use of a correct code.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.